Akane Naberius' Peerage/King and Queens
The following is the list of the King and Queens of Akane Naberius' Peerage. The King, Akane Naberius, known as the Arcane Anarchy, is a primary Wizard-Type and secondary Power-Type, using her signature hereditary technique, Spell of Triskelion. Her Queen, Zenjirou Santouno, known as the Brass Dragon Conqueror, is a primary Support-Type and secondary Power-Type, wielding both Great Armament Sacred Gears: Equalize Equip and Destroyer Astra. The Evil Dragon, Amurokros, known as the Heretic Plague Dragon, is a primary Power-Type and secondary Support-Type, using his impenetrable scales as an absolute defense against all attacks except from dragon-slayer weapons, especially Ascalon. Akane Naberius (King) Appearance Akane appears as average height for a girl her physical age at 152cm, and her three sizes in cm are B84/W58/H83. Her hair initially appeared all black, but it was later revealed that her hair is also covered in several strands of green hair. Her eyes also appear green, that changes shades from light to dark to reflect her mood. Like all devils, she has bat-like wings that she keeps hidden most of the time. Personality Despite her apparent age, Akane acts like a child, often acting on impulse and without rational thought. Her most joy throughout the day is making Zenjirou stutter or go pale and flushed. The reason for this may be linked to either her lack of peerage members with easy rattles, or her place as part of a cadet branch of the main House of Naberius and lack of social responsibility. Though on certain occasions, she can act with coordination and strategy; when need be, she can act as a leader and fully capable of utilizing her peerage members to the best of their abilities and respective strengths. History Born the second child and only daughter of Koujou Naberius and Serifo Balam, Akane (or Achanegh, which is the actual spelling of her name in devil letters) quickly became the sixth-in-line to the Marquis of the Naberius Clan after the Great War took the lives of her father, her grandfather, Lord Tohei, and her elder brother Targent. Her family entered the Anti-Satan Faction in order to establish peace between the three factions, in which the internal conflict took the life of her aunt, Somi, and badly injured her uncle, Kalmar Barbatos. After the war had been called to ceasefire, her uncle Taito became the official Marquis Naberius. He allowed Akane, her mother and younger brother, Kuy, to remain part of the family and on Naberius Lands, but made it clear that they were no longer a part of the main branch. Due to her unique heritage, Akane not only managed to develop the Naberius Clan's signature magic power, Spell of Triskelion, as well as the ability to tame Canids, but from her Balam side, she obtained greater physical strength that she sometime recklessly forgets she has. Her mother's side also gave her primarily black hair that overpowered her family's green. After receiving her evil pieces, she recruited Shunji Masako as her mutated Knight, Chiba Takeshi as her Pawn of five pieces, Yagura Suzue as her Rook, and Hamada Kumi as her mutated Pawn. Plot Powers and Abilities High Demonic Power: Akane has all the common skills and powers of a Devil. She is also shown to be at least somewhat proficient in the use of spells, creating images, healing, teleportation by magic circle, and others. *'Spell of Triskelion' ( ): The signature move of the House of Naberius, the attack produces a magic burst with three different properties acting in tangent. It is unique to each user and suits their individual selves. **'Elemental Barrage' ( ): also known as the Natural Threefold Burn. A magic attack that can simultaneously project a spell of ice, fire and lightning at the same time. Though the attack has the most potential in its usability, it is comparably weak compared to other incarnations. **'Storm Before Fall' ( ): also known as the Sixth Seal of the Apocalypse. Taking in the power of the evil dragon via Zenjirou, Akane is able to strengthen her attack to the point that it becomes an environmental attack; first the temperature drops and the earth shakes as all water freezes and expands in sharp trajectories. Then the sun goes out as the sky fills with clouds and lightning strikes. After the storm passes, what remains is engulfed in flames. Though it is very powerful, it takes a lot of stamina and energy to use, and leave the Akane vulnerable and Zenjirou tired. Enhanced Strength and Defense: As a descendant of the House of Balam, Akane possesses a huge amount of physical strength and has high magic resistance, being nearly immune to all magic, as a standard of the Rook. Canine Tamer: The secondary ability of the Naberius Clan grants her an immeadiate affinity towards canines of all species and breeds, including her familiar, Bassy. Flight: Being a Devil, Akane can fly using her wings. Memory Alteration: Akane has shown that she has skills in memory alteration, stating that it is one of the required spells needed to be allowed permission to live in the Human World. Zenjirou Santouno (Queen, Mutation Piece) |Romaji = Santōno Zenjirō |Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human |Nicknames = Zenji Zeni-kun (by Akane) Golden Dragon Monarch (formerlly, shared with Amurokros) Brass Dragon Conqueror (shared with Amurokros) Great Armament Queen of Naberius Indestructible Juggernaut King |Hair Color = Blue-Bronze (formally Brown) |Eye Color = Gold (formally Amber) Red (Intimidate Mode) |Equipment = Equalise Equip Destroyer Astra Ducar Golden Fleece Dyrnwyn (formally) Silene |Relatives = Sayuri Santouno (Mother)† Koichi Santouno / "Trinculo" (Father)† |Affiliations = Tekai Academy (Second-Year Student) Esotericism Club Akane Naberius' Peerage (Queen) Lirhiaira Abulhawl's Peerage (Formerly) Choronzon's Peerage (Formerly) Zenjirou Santouno's Peerage (King) |Status = Alive |Ranking = Low → Middle → High-Class Devil Queen (Mutation) (Akane's Peerage) King (Independent)}} Appearance He initially appeared slightly above average height, with dark brown hair and amber coloured eyes. He had no defining features, but his face would often go pale and sweaty easily when put into an embarrassing situation that made him uncomfortable. After receiving the Destroyer Astra, and his subsequent forced Juggernaut Drive, the price of which was his blood, eyes, teeth and hair, his body underwent many changes to compensate holding it together to prevent the transformation from destroying his body before his mind; After exiting the state, it was revealed that his teeth were sharpened and his jawline slightly altered to fit the increased number. His hair became finer and more metallic with a blueish hue. His eyes became a more defined golden colour with pupils slit like a string of pearls, and his sclera becoming black. His finger and toe nails also turn slightly blueish with a much tougher structure. When walking in public, he uses magic to cover-up the change to most of his features, but leaves the colour of his hair and irises to minimize the amount of magic he uses. After sequential transformations that result in more draconification; Zenjirou loses his organs and muscles to the process which although improves his physical appearance and abilities, the unnatural combination gives him great pain most of the time. After finally releasing Amurokros' spirit at the cost of his own body, Amurokros uses Zenjirou's body as a template for his human form, allowing it to easily change between the normal human appearance and draconified one. Personality At the start of the series, Zenjirou was naturally anti-social and lacked a lot of social ability with many of his peers. This caused him to debate things more within the confides of his own head rather than speak out loud in objection to most things. He is also notbaly very easily nervous or flustered whenever he is put on the spot, making him very easy prey for Akane's teasing, and quite intimidated by Takeshi and Masako's negative remarks. While he is all these things, he is not a natural coward; despite knowing what he is doing could potentially get him killed. But he has a sense of unnatural guilt that forces him to help out wherever he can if he believes that he will regret not doing anything later on. After obtaining more of Amurokros' soul, and due to the effects of the Sacred Gear Bleeding, he strats acting out more reckless, even willingly enducing Juggernaut Drive in order to overcome powerful enemies. Due to the influence of the Evil Dragon, he starts losing a lot of his morally good traits in favour of more necessarily evil ideas, like a more willingness to harm and even kill people. Even with Amurokros' influence, Zenjirou is retains his loyalty and comapssion towards the people he cares about and is even willing to forgive people. He is also self sacrificing, giving up his physical body and almost destroying himself unleashing Amurokros from his Sacred Gears. History The only child of Koichi and Sayuri Santouno, Zenjirou had no other living relatives due to unfortunate circumstances that had befallen his family before he was born. At the age of three, his father went missing and was presumed dead after the search for him came to nothing. Zenjirou described his early life as a struggle trying to fit in and make friends. Because of the changes in school and that most people had to go further away for other reasons that he could never make lasting contact with other people, so in the end he just stopped trying and became aloof. In his second year at Tekai Academy, he had a chance encounter with Akane Naberius. Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Zenjirou has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. *'Enhanced Magic Ability:' As a Queen Piece, his overall demonic powers and magic is enhanced through the power of the Bishop aspect of his Queen piece. Enhanced Strength, Speed and Defense: As a Queen Piece, Zenjirou possesses enhanced strength and endurance through the Rook trait of his Queen piece, but it's unknown how her physical prowess compares to an average rook. He also has the Knight speed enhancement through her Queen piece, but it again is unknown how it compares to an average knight. Draconification: Due to him giving up several pieces of himself in order to compensate his sanity and life to Juggernat Drive. As a result, he can now freely turn any part of his body into that of a Dragon, by concentrating his thoughts on the specified body part. *'Immense Physical Capabilities:' Due to Dragons being the most powerful creatures in existence that even gods feared, Zenjirou likewise became physically stronger as a result. *'Power Excursion:' As a side effect, Zenjirou began to emit a strong aura around him. To most people, it is quite toxic and makes them feel ill, but to his peerage it bolsters their strength due to their evil pieces being specifically his. *'Flame Blaze:' As a dragon, Zenjirou gained the ability to breath fire, and even resistance to high tempretures even while not wearing his Scale Mail. Flight: As a devil, Zenjirou has the ability to fly. However, due to his Sacred Gear being so heavily armoured, he cannot fly whilst in Balance Breaker or any higher form. He has also shown great difficulty controlling his flight whilst his Sacred Gear is active. Equipment Great Armament Sacred Gears ( ): also known as the God Artifact of the Evil Dragon's Spirit. Zenjirou's Sacred Gears and main weapons which holds the spirit of the Libyan Dragon, the Heretic Plague Dragon, Amurokros, one of the Evil Dragons, originally slain by Saint George. The Sacred Gears take the form of a golden set of armour that covers the users torso. *'Equalise Equip' ( ): also known as the Earthbound Dragon's Cuirass. Zenjirou's primary weapon and first sacred gear. The only equipment he was born with, Zenjirou first activated it in battle with a stray devil as a human. It has the ability Equate, which absorbs enemy attacks and redirects an energy of the same force back at them. The drawback is that the process is automatic and drains stamina forcefully so it has the potentially to kill its host. *'Destroyer Astra' ( ): also known as the Earthbound Dragon's Girdle. The second half of the Great Armament Sacred Gears. Originally belonging to Ipsuvi, who transferred it to Zenjirou after her death. It has the ability [Destroy], which causes destruction to incoming attack before they land a direct hit. The penalty is that the attacks must be long ranged and close-combat attacks within 10 metres cannot be destroyed. **'Great Armament: Scale Mail' ( ): also known as the Indestructible Armour of the Heretic Plague Dragon. Zenjirou's Balance Breaker, creating a dragon themed armour that surrounds his body in gold coloured metal with navy gems fashioned around various places. Unlike most scale mail armours, Zenjirou's is more bulkier and heavier than most while retaining its natural flexibility and slightly slower maneuverability. It has wings, but lacks the ability to fly with them, and instead uses it like a folding shield over the arms, torso and legs. The wings can be used for gliding however. ***'Great Armament: Paladin Plate' ( ): also known as the Ultimate Armour of the Great Armament Dragon. Zenjirou's irregular Balance Breaker Upgrade, combining the abilities of Bucar, Silene and the Golden Fleece, allows the scale mail to shed the excess bulkiness in favour of a more natural shaped armour. The new armour more resembles a knight wearing a dragons hide. The three items integrate into the armour, and the metal becomes more sleek and solid looking than before. The helmet becomes more pronounced, with a facemask peaking ourt from the jaws. *'Juggernaut Drive' ( ): also known as the Dragon of Supremacy. A form unique to the Dragon-type Sacred Gears. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Dragon spirits, granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. It is contains a small cannon within the mouth of the helm that shoots out a laser beam. It's finishing is Longinus Smasher (ロンギヌス・スマッシャー Ronginusu Sumasshā), a launcher appears from the chest of the form that is capable of shooting a powerful energy beam of immense destructive power. Due to the immense power given to its user, Zenjioru used it continuously for a few minutes to turn the tides in many battles at the cost of giving up part of his body instead of his sanity while it still devoured his life. The first chant went: English= :I, who has yet to awaken. :I am the Earthbound Dragon who consumes upon the heresies against God. :I, who despises the "Infinite", and who devours the "Dream". :I shall return as the Evil Dragon of the Heretical Plague, :and drag you from the peaks into a golden inferno! |-| Kana= :まだ私は、目覚めさせます。 :私は神に対する異端時に消費地縛龍です。 :私は、誰が「無限」を軽蔑し、誰が「夢」むさぼり食います。 :私は、異端ペストの悪竜として返還しなければなりません :黄金インフェルノにピークからあなたをドラッグします！ |-| Romaji= :Mada watashi wa, mezame sasemasu. :Watashi wa kami ni taisuru itan-ji ni shōhi djibaku ryūdesu. :Watashi wa, dare ga `mugen' o keibetsu shi, dare ga `yume' musabori kuimasu. :Watashi wa itan pesuto no akuriyō to shite henkan shinakereba narimasen, :Kogane inferuno ni pīku kara anata o doraggu shimasu! The second chant went: English= :I, who shall awaken. :I am the Great Armament Dragon who lost all to the principles of God. :I, who envy's the "Infinite", and who mourns for the "Dream". :I shall become the Brass Dragon who masters the path of the oblivion, :and I will reap all souls and send them to a golden inferno! |-| Kana= :目覚めなければならない私は、。 :私は神の原則にすべてを失った偉大武装竜です。 :私は、誰が羨望の"無限"、および"夢"のために嘆く人。 :私は、忘却のドラゴンマスターパスブラスになるもの :そして、私はすべての魂を享受し、黄金の地獄に送信されます！ |-| Romaji= :Mezamenakereba naranai watashi wa,. :Watashi wa kami no gensoku ni subete o ushinatta idai busō ryūdesu. :Watashi wa, dare ga senbō no `mugen', oyobi `yume' no tame ni nageku hito. :Watashi wa, bōkyaku no doragonmasutāpasuburasu ni naru mono :Soshite, watashi wa subete no tamashī o kyōju shi, kogane no jigoku ni sōshin sa remasu! *'Heliosphere Maximal Drive' ( ): also known as the Imperial Dragon Armour of the Sun. A combined psuedo-Balance Breaker of Zenjirou's Equip and Astra, and Kumi's Wings and Critical. The process was formed after Zenjirou carried Kumi on his back using Assimilation to hold her while he climbed. When both activated balance breaker, the two formed a unique dragon themed armour that combined both their powers into silver-gold coloured metal. The armour appears similar to Zenjirou's normal scale mail, but leaner, and the gauntlets are themed after the Critical and the wings from Wings. In this form, Zenjirou has full control of movements and fighting, and can use Equate and Double-up, whereas Kumi latched to the back in a secure pod, able to use Subtract and Destroy. She also has full control when in flight. English= :Zenji: "I, the Evil Dragon of the Heretic Plague that even God feared." :Kumi: "And I, the Twin Rainbow Dragon Loas of the Heaven and the Earth." :Zenji: "With golden coloured power, nothing shall penetrate our defenses." :Kumi: "And with an array of multiple shades, enemies grow weak and allies grow strong." :Both: "When our gears synchronize, the only thing left to conquer is the Sun itself!" :Both: "With the power to dominate land and sky, nothing will stand against our might!" |-| Kana= :善次：「私は、異端ペストの悪龍はあっても、神は恐れていること。」 :久未：「私、天と地のツインレインボー龍ロアス。」 :善次：「金色の力で、何も私たちの防御を貫通してはなりません。」 :久未：「そして、複数の色合いの配列を使用して、敵が弱い成長し、同盟国は強い成長します。」 :双方：「私たちのギアを同期すると、唯一のものは、天道自身である征服する残っています！」 :双方：「土地と空を支配する力で、何も私たちのかもしれに対して立たないでしょう！」 |-| Romaji= :Zenji: `Watashi wa, itan pesuto no akuriyō waatte mo,-shin wa osorete iru koto.' :Kumi: `Watashi, ten to ji no tsuinreinbō ryū roasu.' :Zenji: `kin'iro no chikara de, nani mo watashitachi no bōgyo o kantsū shite wa narimasen.' :Kumi: `Soshite, fukusū no iroai no hairetsu o shiyō shite, teki ga yowai seichō shi, dōmeikuni wa tsuyoi seichō shimasu.' :Ryōhō: `Watashitachi no gia o dōki suru to, yuiitsu no mono wa, san jishindearu seifuku tendō nokotte imasu!' :Ryōhō: `Tochi to sora o shihai suru chikara de, nani mo watashitachi no kamo shire ni taishite tatanaideshou!' *'Armageddon Synchronized Overdrive' ( ): also known as the Dragon of Supremacy's Ultimate Awakening. The forbidden move unique to Zenjirou. The chant allows Amurokros to reform into a natural body and destroys the sacred gears and all items his soul was trapped within. The price for this process is Zenjirou and all the souls of the previous wielders. English= :I, who has yet to feel the grip of death. :I am the host to soul of the Evil Dragon who fought against God. :I, who has burnt away the "Infinite", and who has surrendered the "Dream". :I shall unleash the Brass Dragon who mastered the path of destruction, :and in exchange for my soul, may my enemies die before my eyes! |-| Kana= :まだ私は、死のグリップを感じます。 :私は神と戦った悪龍の魂をホストしています。 :「無限」を焼失したI、誰が「夢」を降伏しました。 :私は、破壊のパスを習得ブラス龍を発揮しなければなりません :そして私の魂と引き換えに、私の敵は私の目の前で死ぬかもしれません！ |-| Romaji= :Mada watashi wa, shi no gurippu o kanjimasu. :Watashi wa kami to tatakatta akuriyō no tamashī o hosuto shite imasu. :`Mugen' o shōshitsu shita I, dare ga `yume' o kōfuku shimashita. :Watashi wa, hakai no pasu o shūtoku burasu ryū o hakki shinakereba narimasen soshite watashi no tamashī to hikikae ni, :watashi no teki wa watashi no menomaede shinu kamo shiremasen! Bucar (ブーカー): A shield emblazoned with the image of a golden dragon, belonging originally to El Cid. The sheild was in possession of Serafina until Zenjirou used armour assimilate to forcefully acquire the relic. A part of Amurokros soul was originally placed within the metal. The shield allows the ability Intimidate, which creates a mental panic against enemies too weak to withstand it. Golden Fleece (ゴールデン・フリース): A mystical rams hide in Greek mythos that could cure any ailment of whomever wore it. It was originally guarded by Amurokros, until it was stolen by Jason and the Argonauts. A part of Amurokros soul was later placed within the wool. It later came in possession of Zenjirou, who wore it like a cape. Due to the excessive use it has been through in millennials, the healing ability is drained from the relic. However, it still an use the ability Revitalize, which heals wounds recently created at the cost of draining the users stamina. Silene (サイリーン): The spear that St. George originally tried to use against Amurokros, which broke when it struck his impenetrable scales. A part of Amurokros soul was later placed within the metal. When the two halves were reunited, the lance was remade and became an arsenal in Georigios', and later Zenjirou's weaponry. It possesses the ability Intangible, which allows it to phase through solid objects and re-emerge solid after a few seconds, allowing it to bypass defenses. Dyrnwyn (ディルンウィン): Also known as the Holy Sword of White Flames (白炎の聖剣, Shiroen no Seiken). A holy sword, originally wielded by Rhydderch Hael. The sword is unique in that not only does it select its wielder, but its flames would burn anyone who dared touch it who was not worthy, or tried to use it for ill gain. When Zenjirou first held it, his desire was deamed worthy and allowed the sword to be held by him. Since the sword it potentially dangerous if the wielder doesn't use it for noble causes but for ill-begotten ones, Zenjirou rarely used it unless he believed it was the right time. Amurokros (Queen, Mutation Piece) Appearance Amurokros has the appearance of a large dark gold Western Dragon with red eyes and blue spikes and claws. After finally releasing Amurokros' spirit at the cost of his own body, Amurokros uses Zenjirou's body as a template for his human form, allowing it to easily change between the normal human appearance and draconified one. Personality According to flashbacks, Amurokros used to have a lot of pride and actually was very slothful in his youth. Though was able to expel anger when his guardianship was under threat. After the Argonauts stole the fleece, his mind snapped and he went berserk. His thoughts were focused on destruction and destroying. Even after being destroyed he still influences his wielders to kill each other as well as themselves. After regaining a lot more of his soul, Amurokros begins to think and act with more rationality, but still has tendencies to slip back into a destructive trance. He is able to speak in a more formal matter and actually engage in conversations. During the last months he spent with Zenjirou as a disembodied spirit, he expressed concern for his host for his reckless actions he was willing to commit in order to free the both of them from their respective pains. He was loyal enough to Zenjirou to allow him to inhabit their new body, and even to allow Akane to reincarnate the two of them into devils again. History The ninth child of Typhaon and Echidna, the "Father and Mother of all Monsters" in the Greek Mythos. After Typhaon was sealed away, he and his siblings were put into the services of the Olympians to provide challenges for future heroes. Amurokros was made the guardian of hide of the Golden Ram that hung upon a tree in the Kingdom of Colchis. The fleece's healing powers would become a source of vitality to both the dragon and the tree, also granting Amurokros the golden colour of his scales. When Jason came to take the fleece, he guarded the fleece and kept the Argonauts from reaching it. However, the combined efforts of Medea's sleeping concoctions After Jason and the Argonauts stole the Golden Fleece, he fell into a great depression that almost killed him as the tree he rested upon also started withering away. His scales became hardened and the golden colour started going darker. He rested until he was trapped like a statue. When the apostle of Jesus, Saint Matthew was being flayed in Ethiopia, he opened the Dragon Gate and Amurokros was pulled through. The sudden awakening and the emotional pressure sent him into a berserk-er rage. After causing an unrecorded amount of destruction, he left a path of destruction before settling in Libya, outside the city of Lasia, ruled by King Selinus. Unable to quell his rage, the town began sending human sacrifices to him to prevent him from destroying the town. His body started exhausting poisonous fumes that created an epidemic in the town, which caused more devastation. It was then when the Princess Sabra was going to become the next sacrifice that Saint George arrived and swore to slay him. First drawing his lance and charging, it broke upon contact and snapped in two, with a piece of it embedded into his hide. The second attempt, his tried t slice his tail with his sword, but the sword also snapped in two and George was knocked against an orange tree. It was then that Jehovah (God of the Bible) decided to send George a gift; reforging his sword with the waters of the River/''Wadi Tilal, the juice of an orange, and several pieces of Amurokros' own shed skin, to create the Dragon Slayer Holy Sword, Ascalon. The amount of holy and dragon-slaying magics applied to the blade made his hide unable to withstand it, resulting in his death at the hands of Saint George. His spirit was split into five pieces after his death; two of which were sealed into the Sacred Gears, the Equalize Equip and the Destroyer Astra, which became known as the Great Armaments. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Strength and Durability': As a member of the Dragon race, Amurokros possesses great strength. Prior to being sealed within the Great Armaments, his power was stated to surpass that of the current Dragon Kings. As an Evil Dragon, his power shows no restraint and he can tap further into his power than usual dragons can. *'Impenetrable Armoured Hide': Possessing the toughest hide of all the Dragon race, Amurokros can withstand any and all attacks and repel them just as easily. The only known weapons that have been known to pierce it are dragon-slayers like Gram and Ascalon, penetrators like Shamshir, and powerful swords like Excalibur Blessing. Power Nullification and Reciprication: Amurokros is known for his ability to nullify an incoming attack, or even counter a landed one back at the striking enemy. Intimidation: Another of Amurokros' abilities. It allows him to emit a psychological ailment that forces weaker enemies to become paralyzed or to lower the mental factor of stronger ones. Plague Emission: Having been left on the tree that held the Golden Fleece as it was rotting away, his body began *'Draconic Aura': Due to a side effect of having merged with Zenjriou, his plague emission adapted with the draconian aura bleeding Zenjirou used to emit. Vitality Factor: Giving up some of his energy, Amurokros can rapidly regenerate any open wounds quicker than it can naturally heal. *'Holy Resistance': Due to being wrapped around the Golden Fleece for a long time, he developed a slight resistance to Holy weapons. Demonic Power: Amurokros has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. As an Ultimate-class Devil, he presumably has high reserves. Shapeshifting: He has the ability to shape-shift from his dragon form to human form. Telepathy: While trapped within his sacred gears, Amurokros showed the ability to communicate to people, like Zenjirou, even without having a physical voice present. *'Mind Bleeding': Due to his nature as an Evil Dragon, the telepathy caused both his mind and his hosts to start bleeding into together, causing the host to go slightly mad or develop more inhuman thoughts. Trivia Akane *Akane's name is derived from the names of two characters from the Digimon series; Akari Hinomoto and Nene Amano from Digimon Xros Wars. **Her real name, Achanegh has the same katakana spelling as her pseudo-name which is why there is the confusion. Zenjirou *Zenjirou was named after Zenjirou Tsurugi from Digimon Xros Wars. *His given name, "Zenjirou" (善治郎) is derived from "zen" (善) meaning "virtue", "ji" (治) meaning "govern", and "rō" (郎) meaning "son". *His surname, "Santouno" (三頭野) is derived from "san" (三) meaning "three", "atama" (頭) meaning "head", and "no" (野) meaning "field". Amurokros *Amurokros name is a combination of "amur" (Armenian: "ամուր", Firm, Durable, Adamant, etc.) and "ok'ros" (Georgian: "ოქროს", Gold), giving his name the meaning Adamant Gold, refering to his inpenetrable scales and armour. **Originally his name was going to be Card'or'' ''(French: as gold), which is the name of the Golden Chariot used in "Ducasse de Mons". *Amurokros is based on both the Colchis Drakon, that guarded the Golden Fleece in Greek Mythology, and the Libyan Dragon, that was slain by Saint George with Ascalon. *Amurokros is the only known dragon that cannot physically fly due to his armour being too heavy and his wings becoming to lax as a result. Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Organizations